


The Little One

by OzQueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Protectiveness, Rescue, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzQueen/pseuds/OzQueen
Summary: Pidge's size has never been a weakness.





	The Little One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



> Prompts: protect, size difference, rescue
> 
> Which is pretty much everything I want from everything ever.

 

* * *

  
Pidge could hear Allura's breath behind her — heavy and ragged, and with the dangerous bubble of blood. She needed a medical pod, and fast.

The creatures in front of her were enormous, their heavy cloaks draping the gleaming floor. Pidge eyed one giant hand as it closed around the hilt of a glowing blade.

"Move aside," he said. "Give us the princess."

Pidge tightened her grip on her bayard. "No."

An amused chuckle rolled like thunder. "You are no bigger than my sword, foolish Paladin. I could crush you beneath my boots."

Pidge narrowed her eyes. "Try it," she said.

 

* * *

 

"I've got you," Pidge assured Allura, shuffling out into the cold air of the hangar. "We'll get you up to a pod and you'll be good as new."

Allura was barely conscious. Her weight across Pidge's shoulders grew heavier and heavier.

"Almost there," Pidge panted, and they stumbled into the next corridor, nearly colliding with someone.

Pidge looked up, blinking sweat out of her eyes. Keith stared back at her, Shiro bloodied and slumped unconscious across his shoulders.

"Hey," Keith said.

"Hey."

"Headed for the pods?"

Pidge hefted Allura with grim determination. "Yup."

"Race ya," Keith said, shuffling Shiro forwards.

 

* * *

 

"I wanted to thank you, personally," Allura said. She sat beside Pidge on the floor, and Pidge realized too late she should have stood up as soon as Allura entered the room.

Though, Allura didn't really tolerate much of the royal formality Pidge might have been familiar with.

"Don't mention it," she said, feeling embarrassed. "It's what we do for each other."

"Slightly worrying, isn't it?" Allura said with a smile. "Still, it was… quite impressive. Seeing you fight them. To protect me."

Pidge shrugged. "You'd do the same for me."

Allura's voice was soft, but full of conviction. "Absolutely."

 

* * *

 

Pidge was beginning to understand the way Shiro saw things. Even surrounded by people she trusted, she couldn't quite relax.

"This is a celebration," Coran reminded her, pressing a drink into her hand. "Stop frowning."

"I'm not," Pidge said defensively. "I'm just… thinking."

"What about?"

"Every time we let our guard down, something bad happens," Pidge muttered.

"Oh, it's Shiro's job to worry about that," Coran said.

Pidge grinned at him, and glanced over at Shiro, who was watching the celebrations carefully, arms folded across his chest.

Allura appeared at Pidge's side. "Enjoying yourself?" she asked.

Pidge smiled. "Getting there."

 

* * *

 

"I wonder how it feels for Hunk, being the little one," Pidge said.

Allura glanced at her, and then at Hunk and Shay, shyly swaying on the dance floor. "What does it feel like for you, being the little one?"

"I'm _always_ the little one," Pidge said. "I wonder if Hunk ever thought about leaning _up_ to kiss someone." Her cheeks went red and she folded her arms.

Allura set her drink down. "Wait a tic…"

Pidge watched in surprise as Allura shrank herself down past Pidge's chin.

Allura beamed up at her. "Lean down," she said, "and kiss me."

 

* * *

 

When Pidge kissed her gently, Allura's lips were soft and warm.

"Wait, it's weird," Pidge said suddenly, breaking away.

The muted sounds of the music drifted through the castle's corridors, to where they had slipped away for some privacy.

"Why?" Allura asked, looking up at her. She put her hands on her hips. "I thought it was nice."

"Not —" Pidge forced herself to lower her voice, glancing around. "Not kissing you. The leaning down bit. It's weird."

"Oh. Shall I resume my usual stature and see how that fares?"

Pidge grinned at her and rolled her eyes. "If you must."

 

* * *

  


End file.
